Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight be great S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Magic Duel Twilight no words S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Twilight big what S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Rainbow Dash giving flying advice S4E1.png Twilight losing control S4E1.png Rainbow Dash talking to Princess Twilight S4E1.png Princess Twilight descending S4E1.png Twilight falling down S4E1.png Twilight crashing into ground S4E1.png Applejack approaching Twilight to help S4E1.png Applejack helping Twilight S4E1.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Twilight "all this flying business" S4E01.png Rainbow Dash encourages Twilight S4E01.png Rainbow Dash "the big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png Twilight flying S4E1.png Twilight getting faster while flying S4E1.png Twilight flying "woo-hoo!" S4E01.png Twilight crashes through cloud S4E01.png Twilight coughing up cloud S4E01.png Twilight falling again S4E01.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png Twilight flying upside-down S4E01.png Twilight crashes into the dirt S4E01.png Twilight's face in the dirt S4E01.png Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E1.png Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E1.png Applejack describing things she will do in Ponyville S4E1.png Twilight upset for having to stay in Canterlot without her friends S4E1.png Applejack cheering up Twilight S4E1.png Applejack talking to Twilight S4E1.png Twilight talking to Applejack S4E1.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E1.png Sad Twilight beside Applejack S4E1.png Twilight and AJ "always keep us connected" S4E01.png Applejack talking to friends S4E1.png Twilight and friends amused by Pinkie S4E01.png Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Rarity 'and you will be back' S4E1.png Rarity discussing Twilight's appointment S4E1.png Main five in group hug S4E1.png Pinkie pouncing on Twilight S4E1.png Twilight's friends waving goodbye S4E01.png Twilight "I feel like I'm missing something" S4E1.png Mailpony S4E1.png Twilight 'but I am... I just know it' S4E1.png Twilight flying down S4E01.png Twilight having trouble landing S4E01.png Twilight 'So do I' S4E01.png Spike 'That would be nice, Spike' S4E01.png Twilight worried S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying 2 S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying up 3 S4E01.png Twilight hits the ceiling S4E01.png Twilight facing Spike S4E01.png Twilight 'I can't risk letting her down!' S4E01.png Twilights hears Celestia S4E01.png Spike 'Your highness' S4E01.png Spike and Twilight bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight looks up at Celestia S4E01.png Celestia lifting Twilight's head with her leg S4E01.png Celestia 'No need to apologize' S4E01.png Twilight apologizes too much S4E01.png|Sorry, hehehe. Celestia excited about the Celebration S4E01.png Twilight and Spike feel bad for Celestia S4E01.png Princess Celestia "it must've been difficult" S4E01.png Twilight missing her friends S4E01.png Celestia nuzzles Twilight's cheek S4E01.png Mailpony with another letter S4E01.png Twilight's letter rains confetti S4E01.png Twilight talking with Princess Celestia S4E01.png Twilight "go over the checklist one more time" S4E01.png Spike takes out the checklist S4E01.png Twilight sleeping S4E01.png Surprised Twilight S4E1.png Worried Princess Twilight and yawning Spike S4E1.png Twilight and Spike "middle of the night" S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "could be morning" S4E01.png Day and night together S4E1.png Spike and Twilight observing the day and night sky S4E01.png Royal Ribbon "Princess Twilight will know!" S4E01.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E1.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Royal Guards closing double doors S4E1.png Twilight and Spike gasping S4E01.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard "vanished!" S4E01.png Twilight watches Spike faint S4E01.png Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight nervous "MY command?" S4E01.png Spike fainting again S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle determined S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards "continue the search" S4E01.png Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E1.png Twilight and Spike "way to take charge" S4E01.png Shocked Twilight and fainting Spike S4E1.png Twilight galloping down castle steps S4E01.png Twilight and Spike dash through Canterlot S4E01.png Twilight catches Spike with her wing S4E01.png Twilight remembers she can fly S4E01.png Twilight and Spike take off S4E01.png Twilight and Spike flying S4E1.png Twilight and Spike flying to Ponyville S4E01.png Spike buckles his seatbelt S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "almost there" S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Spike on Twilight's back S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png Spike happy and Twilight unamused S4E01.png Rarity asks about Princess Celestia S4E01.png Twilight nervous and Spike about to crack S4E01.png Spike blurts out "they're missing!" S4E01.png Twilight readies the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Twilight and Pinkie hoof-bump S4E01.png Twilight and AJ "connected by the Elements" S4E01.png Applejack stomps on black vine S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E01.png Twilight "half day, half night" S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png|Let's see here.. The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Powering up the Elements S4E1.png Element of magic powering up S4E01.png Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png Discord in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord coiled around S4E01.png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Discord appeals to Twilight S4E01.png Discord congratulates Princess Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and Discord "you totally deserve it" S4E01.png Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle growling S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Twilight looks at her wings S4E01.png Twilight Casting Spell S4E01.png Twilight drinking potion S4E1.png Twilight thinks the potion doesn't work S4E01.png Twilight with glowing eyes S4E01.png Twilight in old pony sisters' castle S4E01.png Twilight talking to Princess Luna S4E01.png Twilight confused by Princess Luna S4E01.png Twilight flinches from the light S4E01.png|Shield your eyes, Twilight. Princess Twilight frightened S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle scared S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight edging backwards S4E2.png|No! Luna!!! Twilight looking up at a falling rock S4E2.png Twilight dodging a falling rock S4E2.png Princess Celestia walking up to Twilight S4E2.png Twilight slides in front of Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight pleads with Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Trying to negotiate with Nightmare Moon. Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to speak to Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Twilight looking disappointed S4E2.png Twilight looking through hole in the roof S4E2.png Twilight takes off after Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Twilight watching the chase S4E2.png Twilight notices Princess Celestia is hit S4E2.png Twilight flies down to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight slowly hovers down S4E2.png Twilight covering her mouth S4E2.png Twilight welling up S4E2.png Twilight cries over Princess Celestia's body S4E2.png|Princess Celestia....No! Twilight crying S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to stand up S4E2.png Twilight looking up at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight 'you're alright' S4E2.png Twilight looks up in awe S4E2.png Twilight noticing Celestia's stern expression S4E2.png Celestia clenching her eyes S4E2.png Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E2.png Twilight commenting on the Elements S4E2.png Twilight realising she is in a flashback S4E2.png Princess Celestia moving towards Elements S4E2.png Princess Celestia at top of orrery S4E2.png Celestia with the Elements S4E2.png Twilight looking at the light S4E2.png Twilight with glowing eyes S4E2.png Twilight 'why are you all looking at me like that?' S4E2.png Discord holding poster S4E2.png Discord holding poster 2 S4E02.png Twilight 'I saw something from a long time ago' S4E2.png Zecora suggesting more potion S4E2.png Spike 'you sure about this?' S4E2.png Twilight in second flashback S4E2.png Celestia getting the Elements of Harmony S4E2.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png Twilight going further back in flashback S4E2.png Twilight gasping S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png Twilight confused S4E2.png Twilight 'my cutie mark...' S4E2.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Spike eagerly asking Twilight what she saw S4E2.png Twilight explaining the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Applejack "let's go save a... tree" S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight '...I should go after them...' S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight about the cross the creek S4E02.png Twilight jumping onto the 'rocks' S4E02.png Twilight steps onto the "rock" S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Main 6 running for their lives S4E02.png Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Twilight sees the cragadile fallen onto the ground S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Twilight 'I just can't seem to get these new wings...' S4E02.png Rainbow 'You'll figure it out eventually' S4E02.png Twilight 'Eventually isn't soon enough' S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Twilight 'What' S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Applejack '...the rest of us aren't princesses' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Applejack points her hoof at Twilight S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Twilight 'But the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it' S4E02.png Twilight with tears in her eyes S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Twilight reprimands Discord S4E02.png Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png Twilight "Equestria will need me" S4E02.png Twilight feels insulted by Discord S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E2.png|Interestingly, the scepter she holds has the tip shaped like her head. Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Discord unhappily S04E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.png Discord in Twilight's ear S4E02.png Twilight "never should've come back here" S4E02.png Spike "just trying to get under your skin" S4E02.png Twilight "well, it's working!" S4E02.png Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight and Spike "are we there yet?" S4E02.png Twilight and Spike are lost S4E02.png Twilight "never should've left my friends" S4E02.png Twilight attacked S4E2.png Twilight surrounded S4E02.png Twilight about to be attacked S4E02.png Twilight exhausted S4E02.png The Mane six are together S4E02.png Rarity talks to Twilight S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Twilight approaching the tree S4E2.png Twilight flying toward tree S4E2.png Vines grabbing Twilight S4E2.png Twilight tries to escape from the vines S4E2.png Twilight cutting vine with magic S4E2.png Twilight looking at the tree in fear S4E2.png Twilight listening to Celestia in her mind S4E2.png Twilight hovering in front of Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Twilight determined S4E2.png Twilight 'I know how we can save the tree' S4E2.png Twilight "give it the Elements" S4E02.png Twilight's friends in shock S4E2.png Rainbow Dash objecting S4E2.png Applejack speaking to Twilight S4E2.png Twilight "it isn't the Elements" S4E02.png Twilight 'and our friendships may be tested' S4E2.png Twilight collecting Elements S4E2.png Elements spinning around Twilight S4E2.png Vines speeding toward Twilight S4E2.png Vines spinning around Twilight S4E2.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E2.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E2.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Mysterious chest S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E2.png Twilight looking back at chest S4E2.png Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png Discord dressed as a cowboy S4E02.png Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png Applejack still confused S4E02.png Discord "should've sprouted up ages ago" S4E02.png Twilight "what did you say?" S4E02.png Twilight drinks Zecora's potion S4E02.png Twilight sees one last flashback S4E02.png Twilight angry at Discord S4E02.png Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png Discord "what kind of friend do you think I am?" S4E02.png Discord smug and Twilight unamused S4E02.png Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png|Twilight in her new crown Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png|Well done, princess! Princess Twilight happy S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Twilight reading a book S4E03.png Twilight frustrated S4E03.png Twilight 'I've gone through every book...' S4E03.png Twilight levitating a book S4E03.png Twilight looking at Spike S04E03.png Twilight hovers while reading a book S4E03.png Tower of books about to fall onto Spike S4E03.png Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png Twilight reading a letter S04E03.png Twilight reading Celestia's letter S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking into the Everfree Forest S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking through the Everfree Forest S4E03.png Twilight and Spike at the old castle S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking inside the castle S4E03.png Twilight happy S4E03.png Twilight and Spike sees the library S4E03.png Twilight happy 2 S4E03.png Twilight hovering while excited over all the books S4E03.png Twilight hovering while excited over all the books 2 S4E03.png Twilight on a pile of books S04E03.png Twilight with a big grin S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking through castle S4E03.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike researching S4E03.png Twilight "find anything, Spike?" S4E03.png Twilight surprised by Angel S4E03.png Door appears behind bookcase S4E03.png Twilight finds Journal of the Two Sisters S4E03.png Twilight reading and Spike scared S4E03.png Twilight reads while Angel eats carrots S4E03.png Twilight "I have no idea!" S4E03.png Twilight dismisses Spike S4E03.png Spike scared and upside-down S4E03.png Twilight hearing noises S04E03.png Twilight, Spike & Angel looking down S04E03.png Main ponies running S04E03.png Twilight and Spike looking down S04E03.png Twilight freezes ponies S04E03.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E03.png Rainbow Dash "you're the Pony of Shadows" S4E03.png Spike "what's the Pony of Shadows?" S4E03.png Twilight "just an old pony's tale" S4E03.png Main ponies shaking S04E03.png Twilight and friends walking through hallway S4E03.png Main ponies find the Pony of Shadows S4E03.png Twilight approaches Pony of Shadows S4E03.png Main ponies and Spike surprised S4E03.png Twilight "what'd I tell ya?" S4E03.png Twilight and Rainbow roll their eyes S4E03.png Pinkie Pie explains it all S4E03.png Pinkie helping with her friends' "party" S4E03.png Pinkie Pie innocent grin S4E03.png Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Twilight and Spike reading S4E03.png Twilight pokes blushing Spike S4E03.png Twilight comes up with an idea S4E03.png Twilight proposes a journal S4E03.png Twilight talking with her friends S4E03.png Spike dismisses the idea of shadow ponies S4E03.png Daring Don't Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Twilight and friends in party hats S4E04.png Rainbow Dash drinking punch S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash spit-take S4E04.png Rainbow Dash face fault S4E04.png Fluttershy "I can vouch for that" S4E04.png Pinkie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Twilight explaining to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Twilight levitating tray of cupcakes S4E04.png Twilight "I'm the one who first introduced you" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "my favorite author" S4E04.png Twilight "I know everything about her" S4E04.png Twilight "I could probably find out" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash explains her idea S4E04.png Twilight rolls her eyes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash excited "whatever" S4E04.png Twilight unsure of Rainbow's idea S4E04.png Rainbow with hoof around Twilight S4E04.png Twilight "I suppose you're right" S4E04.png Rainbow winking to Twilight S4E04.png Twilight and friends in the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I spotted the house" S4E04.png Twilight's friends gallop ahead of her S4E04.png Main ponies find A.K. Yearling's house S4E04.png Other ponies peeking into Daring's house S4E04.png Twilight 'oh, no!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash pops out of junk S4E04.png Twilight "we didn't do this!" S4E04.png A.K. Yearling shocked at the damage S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near Twilight S4E04.png Rainbow Dash lands on books S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'maybe now would be a good time to...' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash being smug S4E04.png Twilight carrying Rainbow outside S4E04.png Twilight getting angry with Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Suddenly, Pinkie appears S4E04.png Main characters looking upward S4E04.png Twilight 'My mind is officially blown' S4E04.png Rainbow 'I knew it all along' S4E04.png Daring Do with the ring S4E04.png Thug trying to pull the ring away from Daring Do S4E04.png Main 6 watching the fight S4E04.png Ring cooled by water S4E04.png Rainbow talking about Caballeron S4E04.png Twilight 'I can't believe it!' S4E04.png Main ponies snap out of it S4E04.png Main 6 sees Daring Do walking away S4E04.png Rainbow 'We gotta go help!' S4E04.png Twilight '...she works alone!' S4E04.png Twilight '..she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control...' S4E04.png Twilight '...Radiant Shield of Rasdon!' S4E04.png Twilight '...to the four corners of Tenochtitlan...' S4E04.png Pinkie 'Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point' S4E04.png Rainbow '...before it's too late!' S4E04.png Twilight '...need a carefully thought out plan' S4E04.png Twilight 'That's not a plan!' S4E04.png Main six "thank goodness you're alright" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "where does it hurt?" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "in here" S4E04.png Main ponies gasping S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "an honest mistake" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "more going on here than meets the eye" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "in every Daring Do book" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "she might need it anyway" S4E04.png Applejack "this don't sound like you" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rarity "as the case may be" S4E04.png Rainbow shoves Pinkie away S4E04.png Twilight "it's fine to look up to Daring Do" S4E04.png Rainbow loses sight of her self-worth S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "she's in there" S4E04.png Main ponies "are you with us or not?" S4E04.png Ponies approaching the Fortress of Talicon S4E04.png Main ponies peeking on the ritual S4E04.png Applejack 'whatever your name is!' S4E04.png Twilight catching ring S4E04.png Rainbow Dash joins her friends S4E04.png Main six group hug S4E04.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's original sketch of Twilight. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle (Based on G1 Twilight) Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png|Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with her saddle bag. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle's winter clothes. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her gala dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swirl the Bearded Nightmare Night costume. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Another pose of Twilight. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle in her bridesmare wedding dress. Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. G3 Twilight Twinkle toy.jpg|A doll of the G3 pony that Twilight is based on (Twilight Twinkle) Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded, uncolored. Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight and her friends in the photo from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Twilight Sparkle profile image on Hubworld.png|Twilight's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Twilight Sparkle color-in image.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Playful Pony.jpg Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle "Determination" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Mlpfim-twilight-sparkle-wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png|Notice that Twilight head is shown in this scene. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle talking toy. Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Promo S3E13.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg|The voice actress behind the pony...or in the case of this photo, in front of the pony. MLP 313 15 570x420.jpg Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls design.png|Twilight Sparkle's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Exclusive 2013 SDCC Princess Twilight Sparkle Collectible.jpg Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png|Powerponies! Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png|What is going on?? /:( Twilight Sparkle questioning Princess Luna S4E1.png|huuh? Twilight Sparkle precious light S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle with glass shards around her S4E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png Category:Character gallery pages